Wizards With Wings
by realsunshine
Summary: After finding the flock and escaping from the School, Lexa decides that their safe haven is noneother than our favorite magic school, Hogwarts! What will happen? And will they ever be caught... hmm. Set before book one, Flock is still at the School.
1. Another Day of Torture

A/N: Oh my gosh! Hai guyz! It's me! Wait, why am I saying that. You don't even know who I am! I haven't written stories here, so yeah.. I used to write for Sonny With A Chance, under the name of laughter is contagious.x. But here I am, a new name and a new fandom. Here goes! Enjoy! Yay!

Disclaimer: Hmm, I don't own anything. Except for my original characters. 'Nuffsaid.

Wizards With Wings

A Maximum Ride/Harry Potter Crossover.

I looked down to see myself floating in a dark abyss of liquid nothingness. How I could see myself, you ask? I was having one of those times again. An out of body experience. "Psh, those don't happen in real life." Oh, you would think. But of course, the million aspects that make up _my _life generally don't happen in a typical person's life.

Wait, I'm sorry, I probably should introduce myself. My name is, well, technically, Subject 1092, but I call myself Lexa. I'm a freak, complete with wings. The other avian experiments like myself are currently in dog crates, they don't know me too well. I'm definitely not as outspoken and defiant against the School as them. We don't exactly run in the same circles. I also can feel noises that are too insignificant and quiet to be heard by regular ears; but that wasn't a big deal, at least to me.

I was currently hovering over a glass box, the only thing in it the mysterious liquid, and my own body, looking fragile and helpless. This box was, um, my 'bedroom' of sorts. I always slept here. I always have, and if I never get to leave, always will. If I could dream, I guess I would dream about leaving the School. I never had dreams, I guess that that was what this liquid was for. I suppose the School thinks that if I never dream of a better life, I might never rebel against them. But oh no, they were wrong.

My eyes began to droop, feeling as heavy as lead. My mind was aflutter with thoughts of my escape, though my body seemed to grow weaker and weaker. I remember drifting asleep, suspended in the air.

Later, I woke up, back in my body. I shivered, reminiscing on the way I felt, floating over myself. I felt a soft knock on the outside of the glass. I turned around, only to see a face, thin but still young looking, staring back at me. I frowned at the person. Right, like I was going to let a random person in here. She turned around, and I was agape at the site before me. The girl had wings too! I couldn't get out of here, nor could I let her in. Every day, only a whitecoat let me out and into here, the time in between spent conducting their ridiculously inhumane little experiments on me.

I felt a noise of clunky whitecoat footsteps rounding the corner, and motioned to the girl to run. She (thankfully) understood, and swiftly ran in the opposite direction of the man who just approached my box. The man took out a ring with about fifty keys on it, and unlocked the door.

"Come with me," he spoke in the monotone voice everyone around here seemed to talk in. "Agility experimentation. Room 214."

I sighed. Time for another day of torture.


	2. Instead, I'm Just Invisible

A/N: Hi everybody! I have no reviews on my story, sadly. But I'm gonna keep on writing! So, here is Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

After the man let me back into my own personal prison (you know, the box that I told you about earlier? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.), I let out an exasperated breath of relief, the testing and experimentation today was worse than usual, if that were possible. I was forced to run on a treadmill (an extremely fast one, I may add) until my legs went entirely numb (even then, they didn't stop, I had to run until I collapsed onto the floor beneath me). I wallowed into the liquid and began to float, lying there, exhausted and restless, until my mind drifted away into a deep, dark trench of slumber.

I flew swiftly through the crisp, summer air, soaring above what was, by the looks of it, Las Vegas. Beside me was the girl I had seen earlier, along with five other avian/human hybrids like myself. We swooped, up and down, dodging fluffy white clouds, taking in the cool breeze. I was feeling extremely exhilarated, probably the happiest I had ever been in my whole life. After spending what it seemed like hours joyfully flying through the skies, it all came to a crashing halt. I heard the screams of terror beside me, and whipped around to see that my new-found friends were gone. How could this be? Nobody came near us, not anything at all. I gasped, only to find myself free-falling quickly towards the ground too.

I abruptly woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs. I can't believe that that was a dream, it felt unbelievably realistic. I sat up, and looked around me. Okay, I was still in the School, which was a good thing for once. If that was what happened to people who were free, I wasn't sure I wanted freedom. But with the feeling of flying, soaring freely over the world, I'm sure the risk was worth it. I know what I have to do; I have to find that girl, and those other kids I had seen in my dream. I _have_ to.

The same man who let me out of my box yesterday was back again. He let me out, and once again, spoke in that bland tone.

"Altitude capacity testing." he said. "Come outside with me."

Altitude capacity? Oh, right, I have to fly. Wait. I have to _fly._ This was my perfect chance to escape! But I need to get the other kids. If this was my chance at freedom, I wouldn't want the guilt of leaving them here hanging over my head forever. I just couldn't do it. I had to go run and find them, then we could all escape, together! We could escape the evil of the School and go find a safe haven to call home.

As the man grabbed a hold of my shoulder and started to direct me in the way we began to walk, I did probably the craziest thing I've done in my life.

I took off.

I ran as fast as my feet would let me (and believe me, that's incredibly quick). The screams of rage behind me seemed to grow farther and farther away, but that wasn't the only obstacle I had to overcome. I have to make sure no whitecoat catches me on my way to find those kids. My mind was racing, almost as fast as my body. Please, how could I escape from the clutch of hundreds of whitecoats, especially since I didn't even know where the kids were! The noise behind me grew louder again as people spewed out of every corner, chasing me. My body wasn't tired, but for some reason, I felt a weird sensation tingling all around it, with an unexpected stop of the crowd behind me. I took a second to look behind me, only to see all of their mouths agape in what looked like, _bewilderment._ What? Did I start to randomly combust or something?

And just as rapidly as the crowd stopped, they began to disperse, walking away like nothing had happened. I looked down at my feet, only to see that they weren't there.

_Holy crap. _I'm invisible! I cheered silently in my head. Psh, I was _so _invisible that they couldn't even hear my feet pounding against the ground. I took a quick moment to dance around, point at the unknowing whitecoats, and laugh as loud as I could before I thought of something. _What if this is temporary? _Oh, then I have to get out of here quick. _Really quick._

I began to search around for any sign of dog crates and bird kids. It wasn't easy, as many of the other mutant/animal/human hybrid thingies were in dog crates too. As I reached one of the very last possible rooms in the School, I found them. A very quick gasp came from one of the crates.

"Who's there?" asked a voice, very quietly.

"Lexa." I replied back. Wait, could they hear me?

"Yes, we can hear you." said a little, more child-like voice from the smallest crate.

I gasped. A mind-reader? _Cooool._ But strange. But, still, very cool.

"I know, it is cool, huh?" the voice spoke.

I went up to the crate the voice was coming from, to see a little girl, probably five or six years of age, with adorable curls and big eyes.

"Get out of here," the other voice, the older one, grunted. I went to stand over by her dog crate. It was the girl!

"Oh, I know you!" I exclaimed (as quietly as an exclamation could be).

"Whatever. Just go! You're going to be caught."

I wonder if my invisibility had worn off yet.

"It has." said the little girl.

_Darn. _Okay, well then.

"I want you guys, all of you guys," I said, pointing around to all of the six cages. "to come with me. We have the perfect chance to escape."

And seconds after I muttered out those words, all heck broke loose.

xx

A/N: :D You like? You don't like? It's okay, just review!!!


End file.
